Fearless Souls
by Jigglypuff Sucks
Summary: A group of teenage rebels join the Smash Mansion where they'll make new friends and new enemies. SamusxOC ZeldaxOC PeachxOC Rated M for blood, slight sexual content, violence, and swearing. Chapter 1 has been edited, so you might want to reread it. I'll be editing almost all of the other chapters as well. I'll be trying to add to this story as much as possible in the future.
1. Ambushed

**Fearless Souls**

A/N FIrst Fanfic, no flames but constructive critisism allowed. Okay, I... have... gutted this chapter so it'll be so much less lame. And this'll be the last time I'm editing THIS chapter.

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN SMASH BROS.!

"Hmm, these smashers are becoming much too old. They're beginning to weaken. We're going to need some new blood in this mansion if we want to remain in business. Wait a second... a rebellion on a strange planet called Hantora. Perfect!" Master Hand then began typing an invitation on his computer. "I'll inform the smashers immediately."

-20 minutes later-

Samus' PoV

Looks like Master Hand's bringing in some new recruits, that's the only reason for this assembly at least. Master Hand then floated up onto the stage and told everyone to quiet down. He simply said that we'd be getting some new recruits. Everyone then crowded around Master Hand, asking questions about who they were. As for me, I wouldn't give a damn if they were ants. I told myself that they'd probably be douchebags just like everybody else here. The only person here I got along with was Pikachu, even though I couldn't understand him. Boy would I be wrong.

-On Hantora-

The weather was dark and stormy, rain clouds extended past the horizon and showed no sign of stopping. Of course, for Shaun and his squdron this was perfect... they fought better in the rain. Shaun Wolf was only 16 years of age but still showed more wisdom than innocence. As he always says, "Hantora will do crazy shit to ya." Shaun was about 5'2", but still could kill a man almost twice his size, he's done it before. He had long, wavy blonde hair but looked fairly scrawny even with the fact he could lift about 600 pounds. He was trained to fight like the best by his uncle, Patrick Wolf, who was an avid hater of the rebellion and taught him to hate them as well. His parents were almost never there for him. Though his mother wasn't at fault. She was bedridden with a deadly virus that no one could identify and was basically about to die at any second. But his father was a different story. He was a drunk who, before Shaun was trained, would beat him until he either got tired or Shaun was unconcious. So, to cut it short, life was hell for Shaun Wolf.

In his squadron was Blake Connors, an aspiring young man who almost hated their despotate government as much as him. He was basically Shaun's right-hand man and proved an astounding young fighter at age 15. He was probably the thing Shaun ever got the closest to loving as they were almost like brothers. He was 5'8" with short, black hair and had slight hints of muscles. His parents worked for the government as what people called order preservers, who basically kept the peace. But what they really did was kill people who even talked badly about the government. Blake didn't really care at first but when he realized what they did as order preservers; he ran off to his grandmother's house. His grandmother was another hater of the government and was 85 years old, a miracle on Hantora. But one night, in a bout of painful irony, Blake's parents raided Blake's grandmother's house and killed her in her sleep. He could still remember the screams of agony in the next room, like the shriek of a banshee. His parents then came into his room and gave him a choice; to come and live with them, or live alone. Blake, in a fit of rage, yelled that he would rather die than live with them. And his parents then left. The black-haired teenager never saw them again.

There was also Jason Sanderson, who was 15 years as well. He never really had much intelligence but made up for it with brute strength. He had brown-ish hair and was 5'11". His parents died of starvation, which was the shared fate of many parents on that planet. Then there was Peter Robinson, who was 14 years old and was great with a gun but never really seemed like he cared if he was going to die, just so long as he could continue to crack jokes about everything. He had really long, blonde hair and was about 5'7". His parents died right after he was born and was raised by his brother, Dave, until he died of cancer when he was 13. The last member was Rick Sanchez, who was sort of the brains of the whole group. He was about 5'9", but nobody knew what color his hair was, as it was constantly hidden under a baseball cap. 'Even when he went to sleep', some people had said. He never had much of a family except for the squadron. Nobody knew what happened to his family, because he wouldn't tell anybody.

All of these teenagers had a common enemy... Vladimir Kronos, the ruler of Hantora that kept all the other people in poverty while he lived his pampered lifestyle. He would kill people off or send them to prison camps for the stupidest reasons, just to get his sick kicks. Anyway, Shaun and his troop were heading down the streets of Hantora towards their target: the comms headquarters. You see, Hantora's a big planet with big dreams, that's why we need a comms station, or at least that's the bullshit Vladimir told the Hantorans. The troop was nearing the comms building until they heard a small beeping noise. As if by instinct, Shaun knew what it meant, "RUN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. As soon as the troop got a safe distance away, there was a huge BOOM, that shook the earth beneath them and before they knew it, the building in front of them was collapsing in an ear-deafening catyclysm. This was followed by a barrage of gunfire. It was an ambush.

A/N Sorry if it's too short, I just wanted to introduce the characters in this chapter. Hope it's better now.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories and an Invitation

A/N Again PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEZZZZ review, I want to see if I'm doing okay or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros. so please don't sue!

-At the Smash Mansion-

Zelda's PoV

It had only been about 10 minutes since Master Hand had announced that new brawlers would be arriving and rumors are already starting to spread. People have been saying that they're rebels, that they're only teenagers. It was all so much. Of course I was excited to meet them; I'm always excited to meet new people. And it'll be very interesting to see what they really are. I just hope there are no villains; four is enough.

-On Hantora-

It was an ambush. Knowing what to do, the rebels found cover behind a building. The soldiers didn't seem to let up with their gunfire. Shaun knew they needed to return fire or else they'd surely die. Shaun then gave the signal when most of the soldiers needed to reload. They drew their AK-47s and began firing, hitting most of the opposing soldiers. But these were soon replaced by more troops, they just kept coming. After about two minutes, the rebels began to run out of ammo, so they knew they had to act fast if they wanted to live. Just as Shaun was about to think of an idea, a government soldier ran up to them and brought his gun up to Peter's head, knocking him out cold. Shaun then pulled out his knife and whipped it at the soldier, implanting it into his skull and killing him instantly. Finally, Rick got an idea. "There's a propane tank right behind them, if we can shoot it, we can kill them all!" Shaun agreed with this so that's what they did. After shooting at it for a couple seconds, Jason finally shot it dead center and caused a huge explosion that killed all of the soldiers. The rebels were alive.

-10 minutes later-

"It's just a concussion, but you won't be able to fight for a couple weeks." "WHAT?" came Peter's pissed-off reply. "WHY?" "Because if you go out and fight, you'll fight like a bitch with a concussion. And we don't need you weighing us down with that." Came Shaun's retort. "Fine," Peter said with heavy hesitation. The rebels were back at their base of operations, planning on what they're battle strategy will be next. Shaun wanted to go for the capitol building, as always. Jason didn't know what to do. Rick thought they should lay low for a while so they didn't attract any attention. Peter didn't care, since he couldn't go with anyway. And Blake agreed with Rick on laying low. So it was settled, they'd lay low for a while. "Thank God. Instead of firing shots, I can drink 'em," Blake said excitedly. But their celebrating was cut short by Rick's voice calling their attention. "What is it Rick," Shaun asked curiously. "Well, it appears we've been invited to something." "What?" "Well it's address is the Smash Mansion and it says you fight in tournaments against people from other dimensions." "Well, it'd help our fighting, and who knows, one of us might get lucky." Blake said jokingly. But to their surprise, Shaun actually agreed with them. "We should go, it'd really help our fighting." The rest of the crew was in shock, Shaun had never willingly agreed with them on anything, he always found some fault with their ideas. But not with this one. So Rick did as he was told and clicked 'accept'. But right after he clicked it, a black hole formed under them, sucking them into nothingness.

A/N Okay, I suppose, even though I edited this chapter, it's still not that long. Oh well. Sorry.

pleez review pleez review


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Smashers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT; I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SMASH BROS! JUST SHAUN WOLF AND HIS SQUADRON YOU BONERS!

A/N Edited this chapter too, so it'll be much better :).

The rebels screamed as they were dropped into the dark abyss that awaited them. Their eyes were squeezed shut so they were surprised when they heard a voice besides theirs. "Hey, how the hell did a bunch of little girls get here?" Whoever it was, he sounded like a jackass. The soldiers opened their eyes and found themselves in an office of some sort. They looked around and, to their surprise, there seemed to be a giant floating hand in front of them. Okay, maybe 'surprise' was an understatement. "Um, Shaun? Did I accidently take another one of those happy tablets again," Jason asked confusedly. Shaun, not wanting to talk to him about the rest of the rebellion's means of relaxation through drugs, ignored his question. Soon, the group began to look around the office, and they saw they were surrounded by a group of people, some of them not human. By instinct, Shaun pulled out his rifle and began pointing it at the crowd. But the hand grabbed the rifle from him. "No injuring other smashers outside of the battlefield," the hand said with a commanding voice. _Great, the damn hand can talk too,_ Shaun thought to himself. Soon, everyone began introducing themselves, none of them except Rick were really paying attention; recon purposes. Shaun only caught a few... Snake, who he could already tell was a major dick, Zelda, who he admitted was kind of hot, Yoshi, only because he looked like a total retard, and there was one other that for some reason caught his eye. She said her name was Samus, and to Shaun's liking, she seemed cold, unfeeling, and bored as he did. He could tell they'd already be friends.

Soon, the greetings were over and the hand, apparently his name was "Master Hand", showed them to their rooms. They each had a room for each other, which was okay with them. It was the same back home. Then, after they were settled in, it was lunchtime. "Great, I'm starved," Shaun said ravenously. Once they made it to the lunchroom, Shaun and the others began filling their trays. Next, they began to look where to sit down, but they soon went their seperate ways. Blake went to sit with Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf; apparently, he had a crush on Zelda. Peter went to sit with the Mario crew, Rick went to sit with the Star Fox team, Jason went and sat with Donkey and Diddy Kong, and Shaun didn't know where to sit. For a moment, he contemplated sitting with Samus, who was also eating alone. _No_, he thought to himself. _Don't wanna seem too desperate._ So Shaun soon just gave up and sat down alone, of course he was fine with this, he actually preferred being alone. But suddenly, Snake began bullying him. "Awww, little Shauny's sitting all alone," he said in a mocking tone. This attracted the attention of everyone in the lunchroom. He then kept mocking him while all of the villians and even some of the heroes began laughing at him. Shaun had never felt so embarassed in his life, or more infuriated. Snake then got up and walked over to him, put his hand on his shoulder and yelled,"Hey everybody, it's the queen bitch right here!" That was the last straw for Shaun. If his uncle had taught him anything, it was this. _If you're pushed by someone, push back._ Well Shaun did more than that; while Snake's hand was on his shoulder, he yanked his hand down onto the table and stabbed it with his pocket knife. This caused Snake to cry out in pain. Shaun just looked at him blankly. Snake then pulled the knife out and threw it aside, then there was trouble.

Snake began cursing at him and insulting him while Shaun just stood there with an uninterested look on his face. Just to shut Snake up, he socked him right in the jaw, causing blood to spew from his nose and jarring a few teeth loose. This didn't knock Snake out of the fight though, he got right back up and gave Shaun a punch of his own, this caused him to fall backwards. He then calmly asked, "Must've taken you a lot of liquor to do that, huh?" Shaun then gave him a barrage of punches to his stomach, causing Snake to fall on his back. Shaun then stomped on his stomach and ribs, causing Snake to turn on his side and vomit mostly blood. Next Shaun backed away from him, then ran as fast as he could towards him and kicked him right in the spine and again in the kidneys, he'll be pissin' blood for a week. After that, Shaun knew he'd had enough and simply walked away.

Blake then added, "I don't think Snake's okay. Just a guess." This caused Zelda to blush and giggle, which caused Blake to blush and chuckle, which caused Jason to yell stupidly, "Pass the mustard!"


	4. Chapter 4

Heartless

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. SMASH. BROS!

A/N I know I said this was on hiatus, but the writer inside me was screaming for some of what Samus thinks of Shaun. But I do mean it after this chapter, because I need reviews, to see if I'm doing as good as G3Rain1, who inspired me to write fanfiction (thank you btw), or biting it hard. So PLEEEEEEEEEEEZ tell me. From now on, I'll be leaving edit marks. They'll look like this - oo Don't ask why they look like that, they just do.

Shaun stormed down the hall, half pissed and half hoping nobody followed him. "Shaun." "Damn," Shaun muttered under his breath. "What the hell man? If you're going to be here, you can't go around doing that to people!" It was this weirdo wearing a green tunic and a green hat. He also had these strange pointed ears that Zelda also had. "The mother fucker deserved it, now leave me alone." He then ran off down the hall.

Later, Shaun was in his bedroom, listening to Avenged Sevenfold on his headphones. When all of the sudden, Blake burst in the room, looking as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. "SHAUN, SHAUN, SHAUN, SHAUN!" he screamed as he burst into the room. Shaun was utterly shocked at this and only looked at him as if he had gone insane. "I GOTTA DATE... WITH ZELDA!" He was jumping up and down and laughing and yelling. Shaun couldn't help but feel happy for him. Zelda was pretty good-looking and from the looks of it, she seemed nice too. Unfortunately, this brought his mind back to Samus, did he really want to be friends with her, or was it more? But what was more; love? Yeah right. Shaun was never one to believe in love at first sight. Not after... her. Shaun quickly averted his thoughts away from his past and focused on right now. Soon, Blake calmed down and started talking about how he did it. "Okay, after your fight, I told a hilarious joke, which made her laugh. Then, afterwards, I walked up to her and asked her if she was single and... she said yes! So then I asked, 'do ya wanna go out with me?' and she said I looked sweet enough and said YES!" But as Blake looked down, he saw that Shaun was deep in thought. "What're ya thinkin' about man?" Shaun contemplated whether or not he should tell Blake about Samus. He decided it'd be best not to, 'cause then he'd force him to talk to her and not to lie about his feelings and blah, blah, blah. "Nothing, just wondering how many of Snake's ribs I broke when I stomped on them." "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, why'd you do it? I mean, sure he was acting like an ass but still, you can't do that here. This isn't Hantora." Why **did** he start that fight? He felt embarrased, that's for sure, but why would he be embarassed? Was it because it was in front of Samus? Shaun couldn't concentrate with all these questions going through his head. Finally, he decided to tell Blake about Samus. "Blake, I need to tell you something."

Samus' PoV

_Man, that kid was ballsy!_ Samus thought to herself. She was just walking out of the cafeteria towards her room. There was a crowd gathered around Snake and Link ran off after Shaun. Samus was still trying to go over all that had happened in the past few minutes. She was sitting at the lunch table, alone of course. The kid and his friends were looking where to sit, and they soon split up and sat at seperate tables, except for Shaun, who didn't know where to sit. Samus couldn't help but see him looking at her for a split second, and then look away. He soon sat down alone. That's when Snake came in and started bullying him. She could see Shaun filling up with rage, resentment, and embarassment. Samus saw him look at her again, this time with an embarassed look on his face. Was he embarassed because this was all happening in front of her? Samus then scoffed at the thought, thinking Shaun could care less about her. She then saw him look away after Snake said something about him being a bitch. Samus then saw Shaun pull out a knife, slam Snake's hand down onto the table, and stab it with said knife. She couldn't believe her eyes, did Shaun really just do that? Next, Snake pulled the knife out and began cursing at Shaun, who just stood there laughing. Soon, he nailed Snake in the jaw and Samus saw him fall to the floor. But Snake got back up and punched Shaun right back, which caused him to fall backwards. He then got back up and nailed Snake a few times in the stomach. While Snake was on the floor, Shaun stomped on his ribs, causing him to roll over and vomit. Then, after kicking him a couple times in the lower back, Shaun left, leaving Samus dumbstruck.

After sitting in her room for a while, Samus realized she couldn't keep her mind off of the blonde teen. He was just so gutsy to stand up to Snake like that and beat his ass. She personally hated Snake as well. After a while, Samus thought of a crazy idea that she almost instantly scoffed at, but couldn't help but consider. _Maybe I should go talk to him, get to know him better._ "Yeah right," Samus thought out loud. If there was one thing she sucked at, it was social interaction. But before Samus could think about it any longer, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called out. "It's Shaun," the voice said.

A/N Wow, how'd it get to this? Did Blake actually convince Shaun to go talk to Samus? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Convincing**

A/N Yes, I did say this was on hiatus until I got reviews, but you know what? I realized that it doesn't matter what other people think of your work, just so long as you enjoy writing it. So even if I never ever get a review, I'm continuing this story until the very end. Sort of an ABC Familly special moment, but it's real nonetheless. oo E/N Only minor edits in this chapter, so rereading is optional.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros. If you look at a picture of me, you'll see a white american nerd, not some douchebag who'll sue you if you don't say you don't own Smash Bros.

Blake's PoV

I couldn't believe my ears. Princess Zelda of Hyrule had just accepted a date with me! Man, I must be the luckiest mother fucking son of a bitch on Earth. I mean, she's super hot and is also one of the nicest people I've ever met from what I've heard from her conversations with Link and her politeness of my staring (It's not creepy!). I just knew I had to look my best, but first, I had to tell Shaun, he'd love to hear this.

Once I got to his room, I broke the door down and began jumping up and down like a madman yelling, "I JUST GOT A DATE WITH ZELDA!" Shaun looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I then decided to tell him the full story. "Well after your fight, I told a joke, which made Zelda laugh. Then I walked up to her and asked if she was single, and she said yes. Then, I asked if she wanted to go out on a date with me, and she said YES!" But as I looked down, expecting a look of pride on Shaun's face, I could tell he was deep in thought. "What's on your mind," I asked him. Shaun looked at me for a second, as if deciding on something, but finally said, "Nothing, just wondering how many of Snake's ribs I broke when I stomped on them." I then remembered the whole thing and decided to ask him, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, why'd you do it? I mean, sure Snake was being an ass but still, you can't do that here. This isn't Hantora." I then looked down at Shaun, who again looked as if he was deep in thought. After a while, Shaun finally said, "Blake, I need to tell you something."

"What is it," I asked, curious about what he'll say. "Blake," he continued, "I might have feelings for Samus." Samus, I didn't remember a girl named Samus. "Who?" I asked stupidly. Shaun sighed, "Blonde girl, wore a sexy- I mean tight blue jump suit." I thought a moment until finally remembering her. "Oh yeah, she does look kinda nice. Anyway, what does that have to do with this?" "Well, I think I started the fight because I was embarassed that it was happening in front of her." Then I understood, "Ahh, I see, you didn't want to be embarassed in front of your crush." "Well I guess," Shaun replied. "But I'm afraid to tell her," he continued. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Shaun Hobbes Wolf of Hantora, afraid of admitting his feelings? I'd sooner believe he was afraid of spiders!" Shaun looked at me with a pissed-off look. "Look, if you're going to be an ass about it then I guess I'll just-" "Wait man; alright, I'll help you." "I didn't say I wanted help, I just needed to get it off of my chest." I scoffed at the thought. "Shaun, you can't hide from your feelings, you have to express them." "I knew you were going to say that," he replied bitterly. "Well that's because it's true," I retorted. "Shaun, just be yourself and put on plenty of deodorant. If you do that, you'll be fine. Hell, that's what I'm doing." Shaun looked at me for a few seconds before finally nodding. "Fine, I'll do it. But only because you won't shut up about it." "Good," I replied. Then Shaun got up and walked out of the room, and I watched him knock on Samus' door, just in case he decides to run off. I could tell him and I will both be happy on our dates. But right as I was about to go get ready, I heard over the loudspeaker, "Blake Connors report to Master Hand's office immediately." Uh-oh, this can't be good.

Rick's PoV

Honestly, the things Shaun does out of anger never cease to amaze me. I was sitting in my room, watching t.v. but I turned it off after a while and decided to read a book. I still couldn't stop wondering why Shaun would do such a thing, and when he should know that's against the rules. Well, might as well drop it. I wonder what Fox is up to, I'm still surprised that he's a talking animal along with his friend Falco and his enemy, Wolf. I was actually good friends with Fox, Falco was a bit of a show-off and Wolf was just plain evil. I also couldn't help but wonder about Princess Peach, who was sitting with the Mario crew at lunch. I mean, she did look cute but also kind of ditzy. But then again the phrase "opposites attract" came to mind. Was this love at first sight? No, it was probably just simple infatuation. Anyway, I turned my thoughts to Blake; lucky guy, first day here and he's already got a date with a princess. I soon felt tired after all of that thinking, even though that's really all I do. I decided to go to sleep after a while. I then got up, locked my door, laid down, and took my hat off, revealing the hideous scars. I almost couldn't bear taking off my hat, as the memories were too horrible to think about.

-Flashback-

_I was sitting in my bed on a normal December night, reading. I lived on a horrible planet filled with crime and death. Our government was corrupt and evil and most of us lived in poverty. But there was one thing that helped me through the pain... my family. My loving mother and caring father. Honestly, without them, I wouldn't know what I'd do. I also had some friends, there was Peter, who was a wise-cracking kid. Jason, who wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Blake, who was a tough yet fun loving young man. Then there was Shaun, who was the kindest kid ever. He'd always listen to your problems no matter how boring. I was shocked at this trait since his father beat him something fierce. But that all changed when one day, he had snapped from all the beatings and brutal training from his uncle and became the aggresive, spiteful, being full of resentment we all know. Soon, I decided to turn in; but before I could, I thought I could smell the faint scent of smoke. I looked under my door and saw that there was smoke pouring out from under it. I panicked and ran out into the hallway, where there was more smoke. I was beginning to think about my parents. Were they okay? Did they make it out before me? I was just about to go into their room but a beam came down and just grazed my head, setting my auburn hair on fire. I screamed and ran as fast as I could out the front door just as my house collapsed. I saw a huge crowd had gathered around the burning building as it slowly disinegrated. I then rolled around on the ground in a frenzy to extinguish the flames until finally, they did. I looked around desperately for my parents, but couldn't find them. I began to freak out and look more frantically. After about 10 minutes, I finally gave up and broke down crying. 'They did this,' I thought angrily to myself. My heart was filled with rage and extreme sadness at the same time. I stayed at a foster home until I ran away, unable to stand the crowdedness and abuse being given by the people who worked there. I had contemplated suicide for three years afterward until I finally discovered, my parents wouldn't want me to live like this. That was when I decided to honor their memory happily and live my life to the fullest. But that was cut short when I realized that I had to free my people from this injustice and keep other children from enduring my pain. That was when I joined Shaun and my other friends in the rebellion._

-End Flashback-

Rick then sighed and laid down, crying himself to sleep.

A/N I honestly felt awful doing that to poor Rick, but I felt I had to do something to give the story a little kick. Anyway, next chapter'll be the big conversation between Shaun and Samus. Are you as excited as I am? And what does Master Hand want with Blake?


	6. Chapter 6

The Talk

A/N Here it is, the big talk between Samus and Shaun, will they figure out their love for each other? Well read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros. and I'm damn proud of it because if I did own it, I be some stuck-up tightwad who sues anyone he can.

Warning: If you're from the 18th century then the very slight sexual content in this chapter will give you a heart attack. oo

Samus' PoV

I couldn't believe this, Shaun was at my door wanting to talk to me? I wouldn't be surprised if I was dreaming. I then told him he could come in, and when he did, I almost couldn't believe my eyes, he looked even more attractive up close. His wavy blonde hair, his scrawny body that told a thousand lies about his physique, up to his coal grey eyes. I noticed that there was almost no emotion in them, almost as if his soul was ripped out. But that didn't mean I couldn't tell he was nervous. "Hey," he said nervously. "Hey," I answered back, happy that he was just as nervous as I am. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" "Nothing much, just wanted to get to know you." It was then I noticed Shaun look around and realize what was in my room. It was full of weapons and had steel walls. "Looks more like a torture chamber than a bedroom." That was when Shaun noticed the door that led to symbol of my life. My power suit. I contemplated telling him not to touch it, but then I saw that he decided against opening the door. We both looked at each other akwardly for a couple minutes before Shaun finally spoke. "So, tell me a little about yourself." I looked at Shaun suspiciously for a moment and thought about whether or not to tell him about my life. But for some reason I felt okay with telling him about my life. So I then began telling him about my entire life. The massacre of my parents and my entire village, my upraising by the Chozo and leaving me at 14 up until my life as a bounty hunter. Shaun's mouth was open in shock. "Oh my god. If I didn't know better I'd try to comfort you. I mean, Samus, I can't even amount to that kind of pain. I feel so sorry." Why did I want to tell him to comfort me? 'I don't like him that way, I don't like him that way,' I kept repeating to myself to keep those feelings out. But it was a futile effort. I then asked Shaun, "What about you, tell me a little about your life." Did I really just say that? I mean, I'm Samus Aran and I'm just fully opening up to this stranger who, for all I know, could be a spy! But before I could protest, Shaun told me about his life. His niceness being crushed by his abusive father, his bed-ridden mother, his uncle training him to fight, his hatred for his government, and his acts of rebellion. It was my turn to stare then. "Wait, you're in a five-man army against a huge government? That's suicide, I mean, how do you even survive one battle?" To that Shaun replied, "Well, we may be only five men but trust me, we're stronger, faster, and more cunning than most people in the universe." "Hmm," was my only reply. Shaun then said, "Wow, so you're a real bounty hunter? That's amazing. Though, I've never really had good experiences with bounty hunters. Anyway, why do you come here? Just out of curiosity." I then replied, "It's just to improve my battle strategies and attributes. It's a good challenge. What about you? Why'd you come here?" Shaun looked at me and said, "Pretty much the same reason. So, anything else about yourself?" I then snapped and almost shouted, "Why do you want to learn all about me? Why not anyone else? I mean, I'm surprised I even opened up to you so easily, normally I'd just slam the door in your face. Why me?" "There's no one else here I love-" Shaun then quickly covered his mouth and ran out the door. What the fuck?

Shaun's PoV

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what am I going to do? I don't even know about my feelings for her and I just spit out that I love her like some drunken pervert? Oh god, I need someone to help me through this. Jason? No, he's too stupid. Rick? No, he'll just criticize me. Blake's busy on his date, and Peter's still in the infirmary getting treatment for his concussion. "I guess I'll have to ask one of the smashers for help. But who?" I didn't know anybody here except for a few. Wait a minute, I'll ask Rick, he knows all of them for his stupid recon purposes, I'll just ask him for it. I then ran as fast as I could to his room and pounded on his door. I could hear rustling and fidgeting until finally, the door was opened, revealing Rick. "What do you want Shaun?" "Do you have that list of all the smashers?" "Yeah, why?" "It's a long story." "Well okay, I guess." Rick then went over to his dresser, picked up a sheet of paper with all of the smashers' names on it along with a short description of each one next to it. "Thanks man." "No problem." I then ran off while reading the list. I just hope one of these people will be able to help me.

Rick's PoV

Boy, that was strange, why would he want my notes on all of the smashers? Aw well. "Peach," I called, "You can come out now!" Peach then came out from the closet where she was hiding. She looked at me and smiled. "Who was it," she asked. "Nobody Peach." She then kissed me on the lips for some reason, but I did like it. "Wow, my first kiss," I said spacingly. "This was your first kiss?" "Well yeah, I mean when you're in a rebellion you don't really think about romance at the time." She laughed. "Well if that was your first kiss, then it's probably your first time doing this." "Doing what," I asked as she kept kissing me.

-30 minutes later-

"Well, that was...good," I finished lamely. Peach giggled, "So you were a virgin?" "Yep. Again, I never had time for romance." Peach laughed again, something about her laugh was so pretty. She was basically the light at the end of the dark tunnel that started at the loss of my parents and looking at her made me feel... loved. That somebody cared about me. I mean, the squadron and I never really showed love and compassion for each other. We just worked together, that's it. The closest we got together was friends who didn't really care if any of them dropped dead. But with Peach, I just feel safe and where I belong. "Peach," I said nervously. "I love you." Peach then replied, "I love you too.".

Blake's PoV

Dammit, I'm going to be late for my date with Zelda, whatever Master Hand has to say he better say it quick. I was running down the hallway at full speed towards Master Hand's office, hoping to get the meeting done with as quickly as possible. Finally, I got to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in," he called. I then walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. "Now, this is regarding your friend Shaun." Well, I'll definitely be late now. "It has come to my attention that he brutally assaulted one of the smashers. This calls for drastic action, maybe even banishment." No, I thought to myself. Shaun can't leave, who'll give me brotherly advice when I need help? I mean, this place is a dog-eat-dog world and I'm basically just a puppy. I need someone to guide me through this. When I gave Shaun advice on Samus, that was pretty much the only time _I've_ ever given _him_ advice on something. "Wait," I said panickedly. "Shaun's a good guy, he was just upset about something." "Oh? Do you know what this something is?" "Well...can the smashers have relationships," I asked. "Yes, of course they can, now what was it he was upset about." "Okay, he has a crush on one of the girl smashers here and he was embarrased that Snake was teasing him front of her." "Hhmm. Well... I guess since he's new I can just let him off with a warning and a mandatory apology to Snake, but it better not happen again or there _will _be consequences." I breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll see to it that he becomes less violent off the battlefield." The one thing I was worrying about was Shaun's reaction when I tell him he has to apologize to Snake. "Good. Well, you can go now. But first can I ask who he's attracted to? Just out of curiosity." I replied hesitantly, "It's Samus." Master Hand then gave me a worried look, or at least I thought it was a worried look, I can't read hand expressions. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Captain Falcon just broke up with her and he'll be very jealous if someone else dates her." I wasn't quite sure who he was, but if he was a captain, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. "So why are you telling me all of this? And more importantly, how do you know all of this?" "Because I like you guys, which was the real reason I let Shaun stay and secondly, I watch all the smashers just in case anything happens." "Well, okay I guess," I replied. I then got up and left his office. As soon as I shut the door I sprinted to my room to get ready for my date.

Peter's PoV

God I hate laying in this bed. I want to go out and do something instead of sitting here like a lazyass. Aw well. The thing I hate most about this is there's nobody else here, or at least there wasn't anybody else here. But suddenly the door opened and four doctors had this one guy on a bed and put him up on another bed next to mine. The doctors then left and shut the door behind him. "Well looks like Shaun sure did a number on you," I exclaimed snidely. The guy then looked over at me, almost as if he didn't notice that I was in the room. After seeing me, he started yelling, "Hey, you're one of the snot-nosed punk's friends! That rat bastard put me out of the next ten battles!" "Hey man just take it easy, I saw what happened to you in the cafeteria. Mostly because I forgot to mention my concussion to that hand guy." The weird guy started to calm down. "I'm Snake," he said calmly. "I'm Peter Robinson, nice to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7

Solutions?

A/N I don't really have much to say, so... yeah. Just, read on. Okay. Stop reading this and read the chapter. Seriously stop. Oh screw you pal. You know what, I'll just stop talking.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own Smash Bros. blah, blah, blah, the Nintendo president is an a**hole, blah, blah, blah.

Rick's PoV

I laid in my bed, asleep for an unknown amount of time. Suddenly, I was awoken by a loud knocking at my door. I contemplated whether or not to tell them to go away. But I knew that that would be bad manners, so I got up and answered the door. I was surprised, and slightly delighted, to find Peach standing at my door, looking lonely. I looked at her with a look of shock. She was wearing her nightwear, which exposed most of her midsection. It wasn't exactly toned, but sexy nonetheless. Dammit. I can't be thinking like this, only perverts do that. I shook the inappropriate thoughts away and turned my mind back to Peach. "What is it," I asked her. "I can't sleep," she replied. Now I'm not the smartest man at subtelty, but due to her choosing while not even knowing me; I knew she was actually attracted to me. But I decided to play it cool. "Well, okay. What can I do to help you then?" "Umm, can I sleep with you," she replied. I looked at her with a small look of shock, this princess sure was bold. "Well okay, I guess." Peach then walked into my room, in awe at all the scientific gadgets that lay about. "Wow, did you build all these things," she asked. "Why yes. Yes I did," I replied proudly. "Well I'm impressed. I like smart guys. They're kinda my thing." Not knowing ANYTHING about romance and sex, I wasn't sure what she was talking about. "So," Peach said sweetly. "Tell me a little about yourself; you know, your past." I hesitated for a second about talking to her about my past. Because who knows what'll happen if I tell her my parents died. She'd probably think I was a misfit growing up with no parents, despite the gizmos and gadgets laying about my room. But I felt a strange attraction to this princess, almost as if I wanted to be with her and I could trust her with my own life. But what did that mean? Despite being a genius, I still knew little about this kind of love. I actually felt ashamed of it. It was then I realized I still had to answer Peach's question. "Well, I grew up on a planet called Hantora. It's basically like a giant city with no forests, lakes, or anything else involving nature. It's government is basically a dictatorship where an evil man named Vladimir Kronos rules over everything. But me and my friends are trying to take him down. As for my personal past...well..." I was on the verge of tears. I didn't know what to do. The pain of bringing up the memories made me almost start sobbing right in front of Peach. But suddenly she said, "Rick, you're crying; what's wrong?" I looked at her, seeing that sweet look on her face actually made me feel better, but that didn't keep me from crying on her shoulder. She patted my back and said, "What is it Rick, please tell me." I then looked at her and told her about that fateful night so many years ago, the pain it created to talk about it or even think about it, and the incident leading to my need for vengeance off of my accusation of the government doing it. And Afterward, Peach looked at me with a look of compassion and sympathy on her face. She then pulled me into a hug that felt so warm and comforting. Finally, I regained my composure enough to ask her about her life. Peach replied, "Well, I grew up in and am the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, which is full of small creatures who have mushrooms on top of their heads. I'm constantly kidnapped by Bowser, that dragon-turtle-like creature that always stares at me. But Mario always comes to my rescue. But he is only a good friend, and nothing more." I looked at her, happy that Peach had opened up to me so willingly. She then looked at me with a strange look and leaned towards me. She leaned closer and closer until, finally... there was a knock at the door. I then said quickly, "Peach, hide in the closet, we don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." She looked at me with a look of slight annoyance but went into the closet anyway as I went to answer the door. It was Shaun. Apparently, he wanted the list of the Smashers I had. Since I had copies, I gave it to him. He thanked me and ran off, leaving me confused as to why he even needed that list. But eventually, I walked back into my room and shut the door.

Shaun's PoV

"DAMMIT," I yelled. Nobody here knows any relationship stuff without either being a dickwad, doesn't speak English, or is just plain scared of me. But then I realized that there was one name left on the list. "Captain Falcon". Hhmm. Seems like a reasonable name. I then walked to his door and knocked three times. I had to wait awhile until someone answered. "What do you want," the voice asked. "Can you help me with something," I asked back. "Depends on what it is," the man replied. "It's relationship and girl stuff." The voice then took a step back from the still locked but opened door and undid the lock, swinging the door open in the process. What I saw was a muscular man in a tank-top, underwear, and had a strange mask on. Captain Falcon replied, "Well you came to the right place! But first I need to know what your problem is." "Well," I replied. "I accidently told one of the girls here I loved her. I'm still not sure if that's true, so I obviously didn't want to say it right there and then. What do I do?" "Well, who's the girl," Captain Falcon asked me. "It's Samus, you know her?" Captain Falcon then looked at me with a look of furiocity and rage. I was pretty confused at this. "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAATTT," he yelled back. I was just looking around, in a frenzied fit of confusion. "What, what's wrong," I almost yelled back. "SAMUS IS MY GIRL, IF YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER I'LL KILL YOU!" I then remembered and realized I must have been the biggest idiot on the face of the earth, Samus said that she broke up with someone recently and since nobody else freaked out like this, they were either over it, didn't like her in the first place, or just plain wasn't in a relationship with her. "Wait, Samus said she broke up with you," I said back. Captain Falcon then yelled back, "SHE WAS LYING, WE STILL LOVE EACH OTHER!" The poor bastard was obviously in denial; rage-filled denial. "TOMORROW! BATTLEFIELD! YOU AND ME! NO ITEMS! 3-MAN STOCK! IF YOU CHICKEN OUT I'LL KILL YOU!" I was confused at first but then I realized he had challenged me to a brawl. I looked at him and accepted his challenge. I was going to win this, no matter what. If this is what I have to do to keep my honor, then so be it.

Blake's PoV

"Finally," I said exasperated as I walked into the restaurant. Apparently the Smash Mansion had a nice restaurant above the cafeteria. I walked through the doors to see Zelda sitting there, looking beautiful as ever. "Hello Blake, might I say you look handsome tonight," Zelda said to me as I sat down. "Well I look horrible compared to you," I replied smoothly. She held her hand up to her mouth as she giggled. Very ladylike. Zelda then asked me, "Umm Blake, may I ask why you were late?" "Well, I had to have this talk with Master Hand about Shaun's fight with Snake." "Ahh, yes," Zelda replied. "Your friend, he's very violent isn't he, and what of your other friends?" "Well," I began. "Shaun's only aggresive if you piss him off and as for the others, the big guy is Jason, he's not very smart but is very strong. Peter's kind of a douchebag, since he jokes about almost anything to the point of it being very annoying. And Rick's the smart guy in our group, but he's not the best at fighting." Zelda then said, "That's very interesting, so tell me, what do you do?" "Well, we live on this dictatorship-like planet called Hantora. It's run by an evil man named Vladimir Kronos, who we're trying to stop." Zelda looked at me for a second and said, "That's very heroic, especially if it's just you five. So tell me a little about yourself." I looked at her and thought for a moment. If I told her I ran away from my parents, she'd think I was a delinquent of some sort. But the look on her face basically shouted that she would understand. "Well, I lived with my parents, who worked for the government until I was about eight. But then I realized what they were doing, like putting people in prison camps and killing people on the streets. I couldn't stand living with people who would do that to innocent people, so I ran off to live with my grandmother. She hated the government and did what she could to help the rebels, regardless that she was in her 80s. But one day, my parents raided her house one night while she was asleep and killed her. They then made me an offer. I could either go back to them, or live alone. I picked living alone. Because I could never stand to look at those people again." Zelda looked at me with a look of sadness, "Oh Blake, I didn't realize you've went through so much. I'm sorry. If there's anything I could do for you." "Just enjoy this dinner with me, and I'll be fine," I replied slyly. "Okay," Zelda said gleely. "I won't have any problem with that." After about two hours, we were done with dinner. And I'd learned a lot about Zelda and her planet Hyrule, about Ganondorf wanting to steal the triforce, Link always saving they day and so on. I couldn't help but feel a bit of hostility toward Link if he ever tried something with the princess. But I immediately dissmissed the thought. "Can I walk you to your room," I asked Zelda. "Well sure," she replied happily. After we got to her room, she said, "I had a great time Blake." She then kissed me on the cheek. I almost fainted right there. She giggled and went into her room as I sat there against the wall, dazed in a state of happiness. I then realized this was more than a simple quick romance, this was something much, much more.

Samus' PoV

I couldn't believe my ears when Shaun said he loved me. I must have misheard him or something. No. It couldn't be clearer. Shaun loved me. But did I love him? I didn't know. I knew nothing about love or romance or anything like that. I mean, the Chozo never really showed love. They were all about business and logic. As I layed in my bed thinking, I realized that I couldn't get my mind off of Shaun again. I couldn't stop thinking about those coal-grey eyes. That soulless shell he has that for some reason I wanted to break so I could see his true self. But I knew if we started dating, _he_ wouldn't be happy. No. I had broken up with him two weeks ago, he should've been over me by now. But knowing him, he'd never be over me. I began to hate Captain Falcon and wonder why I even dated him in the first place. Maybe it was because of that one day Peach made fun of me for never having a boyfriend. Honestly, I didn't like Peach, but her words still got to me. So I took the guy who seemed the most interested in me so I could flaunt him in front of Peach. Until I realized he was a major asshole, which is why I broke up with him. But I still don't know if Shaun'll be the same type as Captain Falcon or not, and plus, our relationship would never last anyway, I mean, we can't stay here forever, we have our own universes to take care of. So we'd barely see each other at all. But for some reason, I wanted to stay. I wanted to comfort that broken soul shattered by abuse and witnessing acts no man should ever witness. Though I knew this would never happen. I could only imagine the feeling of being with him.

Jason's PoV

Oh my goodness, it is soooo fun heer, I luv being with my new frends Donke Kong and Didy Kong. Thay are so fun to be around. I playd tag with Didy Kong and playd the bongos with Donke Kong. And it is realy grate my old frends are heer too, even thow I can't see Peter, cuz he's in the hospitall. But I am scared of Shawn now cuz he beet up Snake at lunch today. I also heer that Blake has a date with Zelda, which makes me feel happee for him. I just hope tooday will be az fun az yesturday.

A/N Wow, shocking chapter. I know, the quick Jason chapter was kind of a wtf moment. I just wanted to try Jason's point of view on this whole situation so far. The bad spelling is just to catch the feel of his 'intelligently challenged' personality.


	8. Chapter 8

Preparation

A/N Well, on to chapter 8! oo

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm the president of Nintendo, and I've recently sued Jigglypuff Sucks for not saying that he didn't own Smash Bros. So since I'm such an asshole, I'll just- (I step in). Hey, what the hell are you doing, get out of here! So anyway, I don't own Smash Bros. That asshole does.

Shaun's PoV

I quickly walked down the halls to the training room the next morning. I may be strong, but he might still be almost as strong as me, so I'll have to be prepared for anything. I entered the training room and looked around, it was a pretty good, state-of-the-art facility. I then walked over to the sandbag which, oddly enough, had eyes. I then turned it around so it wouldn't look at me. I approached the sandbag and gave it a hard punch, causing it to fly against the back wall and slump to the floor, only to get back up again. I ran up to it and gave it a flurry of hard punches until one punch was enough to tear it in half. Luckily, no one else was in the training room. But suddenly, right before my eyes, the sandbag basically respawned. I was in shock, but I still preceded to beat it mercilessly until I got bored of doing that. Then I went to this strange simulator that seemed to spawn virtual enemies. I set it to easy and one enemy at a time to start out. Once I stepped onto the platform, a virtual enemy appeared before me. Before I was really ready, it punched me in the face. I didn't really hurt, but it made me a little annoyed. I then gave it a good uppercut to the jaw and when it tried to punch me again, I dodged it, put its arm over my shoulder, and broke it like a twig. Then I kicked it so hard in the stomach that it fell onto the floor and disappeared. I then discovered that it was too easy, so I stepped off of the platform and set the controls to four enemies at a time on expert. I stepped onto the platform and right away four enemies were around me. I spin-kicked them, which brought them to the floor, but they got up in a second and one punched me from behind. I then grabbed one of the virtual enemie's fists when it tried to punch me and flung it over my shoulder, taking another enemy down with it, killing the one it fell on, which caused another enemy to appear in its place. I then kicked one of the enemies in the midsection, but it grabbed my leg and pulled, making me lose balance and fall. The four enemies surrounded me and began punching me. It was then I grabbed one of the enemy's arms and used it as leverage to get myself back up and punched it in the face. Then I roundhouse kicked another enemy in the side of the head and finished it off with my pistol. The four enemies then surrounded me again. It was then I pulled out my tactical knife and stabbed one of the enemies, killing it instantly. Then I jump-kicked another enemy in the face while pulling the knife out of the other enemy's head. As I was coming down, I noticed somebody in the doorway watching me intently. I couldn't quite tell who it was, so I continued; probably one of the smashers. I then quickly threw my knife while I was still in midair, which implanted into another enemy's chest, which killed it as well. But just as I was about to tackle one of the other enemies, they all dissapeared. I looked at the figure, annoyed, until I saw who it was. "Samus."

Blake's PoV

I woke up in my room the morning after my date with Zelda. I still couldn't keep my mind off of that beautiful person. That silky brunette hair, that lithe body, and especially her wise and friendly personality. There was no questioning it anymore, I was in love with her, no doubt about it. Though I was happy, I was also depressed. Because I knew that she and I would never be able to be together. We come from two different universes and we each have to take care of our own. I then felt a strong feeling to abandon my friends and go live with Zelda in Hyrule, with no problems at all. No more witnessing slaughters, no more killing with my bare hands, and best of all, no more Kronos. I was actually going to do it until I came to my senses. I can't do that, not at all. Shaun's like my brother and the others wouldn't stand a chance without me. "Dammit, I'm screwed no matter what I do." It was then I realized that sooner or later I'd have to make a decision about who I'd stand by. My lifelong friends, or the love of my life. I punched the plaster wall, breaking through it easily and sighed sadly. "What do I do?" "Blake? Are you okay?" To that I replied coldly, "Go away, now!" Then I looked up to see Zelda's beautiful face, only to discover that she was looking at me with a look of sadness and empathy; almost as if she was about to cry. No! I didn't want to make her feel bad. I walked over to her and hugged her. And at that moment, all thought faded away. I then tilted Zelda's face up towards mine and kissed her tenderly on the lips. I honestly have never felt so happy or joyous in my life. That was it, I had chosen. I would abandon my friends and live with Zelda, no matter what it took.

Rick's PoV

I awoke in my room, not quite remembering last night's events. But Peach curled up on top of me was a pretty good reminder. I tried not to wake her up, only to discover that she was already awake. "Mmhh, morning," she said tiredly. "M-morning," I replied, nervous that this amazing beauty was lying naked on top of me. She giggled. "So, would you like to get some breakfast," she asked sweetly. "Umm, okay, I guess," I replied reluctantly. I really was hungry, but I didn't really want to leave the bed I was sharing with Peach. I wished I could cuddle with her all day. But my stomach's hunger was more important than my heart's hunger. We then got up and got dressed, she had to go back to her room to get her dress as I put on my casual jeans and Dragonforce t-shirt. Soon, we met outside my room and we walked to the cafeteria. Though I noticed only Jason was there out of all my fellow soldiers. I wondered for a second where the others were, although I already knew where Peter was. In the infirmary for his moderate concussion. Peach then led me to her table that had the rest of the Mario crew. She then introduced me to her friends Mario, Luigi, and just glared at Bowser, who in return glared at me. I secretly pulled out my laptop to hack into his electrical grid. I'd have some fun with that later. After we were done, Mario and Luigi asked me some questions about my home planet, what I do, who I am, and what my friends are like. All these questions I answered happily, pleased that they wanted to know more about me. Though I didn't tell them about my parents. That secret I would only ever disclose to Peach. I really had a great time talking with Peach and his friends. Mario was funny and jolly (which is not a joke about his weight). Luigi was nice, but kind of a wimp. And Bowser was... well evil and obsessive over Peach. I then walked Peach back to her room and kissed her goodbye. I sighed after she shut her door and walked back to my room, opened my laptop and after writing up some ideas of how to use nuclear power in our weapons and other science stuff, I opened up the window that had Bowser's electricity controls on it. I also hacked the security cameras and turned to the one that had Bowser's room. He was watching some sort of Japanese show on it. I then switched off the television, which caused Bowser to growl and try to switch it back on. When that didn't work, he got pretty mad. I then switched off the power to his entire room. That made him scream so loud I could hear him in my room. I giggled at this and began to turn the power off and on and off and on over and over again. Bowser was foaming at the mouth with anger and I was laughing hysterically. After a while, he stormed out of his room. I couldn't stop laughing until my door broke down. Bowser was in the doorway, seething with rage. I was terrified at this and went to get my gun. But before I could, he grabbed me and threw me against the wall. "OH, YOU THINK YOU'RE SOOO FUNNY HUH?! WELL SEE IF YOU FIND _THIS_ FUNNY!" I saw a fireball forming in his mouth and I could only close my eyes and wait for death. His breath became hotter and hotter until, Bowser stopped. His eyes widened in a look of shock. Bowser looked at the gaping hole in his chest and fell over, dead, in a pool of his own blood. I opened my eyes to see Fox in the doorway, his pistol smoking, as it had just been fired, right into Bowser's heart. How it got through that shell never ceases to amaze me. I was about to get up and thank him but realized I was shot by Fox's pistol as well. The ray went right through Bowser and also hit me in the stomach. I winced in pain and fell to the floor. Fox then ran over to me and helped me up. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you to the infirmary, just hang on." "Thanks Fox," I said in a great deal of pain. Though I was thankful, I was also worried for Fox. I mean, he just killed a smasher. He'll get in major trouble for this. I mean, he'll be lucky if he just gets banned. The last thing I saw was my hospital bed before I blacked out.

A/N Honestly, I hated adding in a cliffhanger when Shaun was training, since he's basically the protaganist in this story. But I want you guys to keep reading so I put that cliffhanger in. And I didn't really know what else to write in the Blake storyline. Just that he was thinking of running away with Zelda. In the next chapter, I'll probably do something from Zelda's point of view.


	9. Chapter 9

What's Next?

A/N Sorry this took so long for me to make. I just had one of those moments where the writer thinks his work is horrible and shouldn't have been attempted in the first place. But I know that the people who read this would probably be a little disappointed if I stop writing this so I'm continuing until the feeling that this sucks doesn't pass. Though, since you don't review, I have no idea whether or not you actually like this stuff or not. As a matter of fact, I've been thinking of pulling the plug on this story and just focusing on my other story. So **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! oo**

Disclaimer: Can you guess what this disclaimer is for? Here's a hint, it's because I don't own Smash Bros.

Shaun's PoV

"Samus, what are you doing here," I asked nervously, wanting to hide from her after my accidental confession. She looked so damn beautiful though. Normally, strong women are huge with giant muscles. But not her. She was simply toned and yet still had a feminine hourglass figure to her. I couldn't help but stare a little bit before abruptly looking away. Samus looked down at me and said, "You have excellent fighting skills you know." I looked up at her with a look of shock. Did she forget about last night? My stupid emoting? Anything? I've never felt so relieved and insulted at the same time. As a matter of fact, I was so insulted that I idiotically brought it up myself. "Listen, about last night, I-," "Shaun, stop" I looked at her, stiff as a board. "Look, I think you're a cool person. I mean, you kicked Snake's ass like it was the easiest thing in the world. I guess I'm okay with you loving me. But I'm unsure if I'm even able to love anyone anymore. After all that's happened to me. Adam, my commander when I worked for the Federation, was pretty much the closest thing I've ever gotten close to loving in years. Besides, you're kind of... young, I mean, you're 16 and I'm about 24." I looked at her with a look of empathy. "Well, I may be young but I know damn well what being an adult is like and then some. But anyway, I understand how you feel." She looked at me with a look of extreme sadness. "Oh yeah? Prove it then." "Because. I've never been shown love or ever showed love. And I did say I loved you right?" Samus then had an epiphanized look on her face. "I guess you're right about that. But how do you know about how I feel?" I looked at her for the longest while, wondering if she should know my deep, dark secret. _Hey, I love her don't I?_ I looked at Samus and said, "Because... I _did_ love once."

Blake's PoV

I woke up to realize I was laying in my bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it said 2:30. _Guess I missed lunch. _I was about to get up until I saw my Hylian lover in bed with me, her arms wrapped around me. I was about to wake her up only to decide against it. She looked so peaceful laying there. I got up and was getting dressed when I saw Zelda awaken from her peaceful slumber. We both exchanged loving glances. I walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She looked at me with those indigo-like gems of hers. I looked at her for the longest while, studying the face I fell in love with. She had very princess-like features with smooth skin and a delicate nose. The one thing that interested me the most though, besides her Hylian ears of course, was her sage-like and loving personality. Zelda always seemed to put others before herself, and I loved that about her. She didn't act like most princesses did; spoiled, snotty, and bratty. She was quite the opposite as a matter of fact. It was then I remembered my plan to run away with her. But the one question I forgot to ask her was the most important question of all. "Zelda," I asked nervously. "What is it Blake," she replied worriedly. I looked away for a split second, then looked back at her. "I-I... Zelda," I asked, almost in a panic. "Yes?" "Do you- I mean, do you-?" I let out a sigh of exasperation and continued. "Zelda, do you love me?" She looked at me with a happy look on her face and said, "Yes. And I always will."

Zelda's PoV

I had awoken in my bedroom the morning after my date with Blake. He was such a nice young man, just on the verge of adulthood. Yet, I was also worried about him. He spends days upon days dancing with Death and soon, he may die. I just wished I could do something for him. But what? He could live with me in my castle in Hyrule, living off of my riches as princess. No, Blake is too proud a warrior to just abandon his men and run away. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a crashing noise. I got up and quickly walked to the source, only to find it came from Blake's room. Worried, I quickly opened his door, only to find him with his hand through his wall with a look of desperation on his face. "Blake," I asked. "Are you alright?" Blake, without looking up, replied, "Go away, now!" I looked at him with a look of sadness. Whatever he was feeling must have truly been awful. He then looked up at me and his face instantly gained a look of grief. He then walked over to me and hugged me tightly. After about a minute of this, he tilted my head up towards him, towards those beautiful emerald green eyes and that jet-black hair. Blake then kissed me softly on the lips. Immediately, his face lit up with a look of happiness and slight relief, almost as if he had had a tough decision to make and had finally made up his mind. I had decided to let him go to sleep, he must be tired after letting out all of those emotions. I then climbed in with him. It was then I discovered, Blake may be more than just a simple love. He may even be my _true _love. The thought made me feel a sense of happiness I never thought existed. I _did_ love him. No matter what.

Rick's PoV

I awoke in a daze, not really knowing my wherabouts. I looked around and finally realized that I was in a hospital bed. "Well look who's up, it's Sleeping Beauty," a mystery voice called. It seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure who it was. As I looked over, I had found my answer. "Oh hey Peter, how's the concussion?" "It's good. So how is everybody. How's the squadron?" I was confused at this behavior; normally Peter was an insulting and loud person. But then he was being nice. Something wasn't right here. "Why are you so chipper Peter," I asked. "Well, my friend here, Snake, has figured out a way to get back at that Shaun." "Wait. Get back at him? What're you talking about?" "We're gonna get back at that bastard. He never listened to me ONCE. And of course Snake wants revenge for getting beaten up by him. We're forming a posse, wanna join?" I was apalled at this behavior. They were both adults and they were acting completely childlike. "NO! NEVER! WHY WOULD I EVEN-? GOOD LORD YOU ARE GROWN GENTLEMEN AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THREE-YEAR-OLDS!" I then pulled the curtain shut, not wanting to listen to their ignorant jibber-jabber. After about an hour, I saw Fox enter the room, a sad yet relieved grin on his face. "Thank God, you're still alive. I thought I killed you for a second." Well that explained the relieved part. "Fox, why do you look so sad?" He then looked away and sighed deeply. "Rick, I'm being banned from the Smash Mansion." "WHAT?! NO! They can't do this to you can they? This is an outrage!" I was just dumbstruck at this news. He shouldn't have been banned if it was in self-defense. "Before you continue, they had good reason." Before I could protest, he continued. "I didn't tell Master Hand about you hacking into Bowser's room. You would've gotten banned yourself. So I just told him that I killed him because I hated him. So I'm being banned." I instantly started feeling teardrops falling from my eyes. Fox, my best friend here, was leaving and it was all my fault. "Fox, I'm so sorry." "Don't be, he deserved it." After he said goodbye, he left the room while I just laid there, mulling these past events over. _Oh why did I have to be so mischevious!_ I knew, as I fell asleep, that I would never forgive myself for this. But at least I still had Peach. At least, for a while.

A/N Boy, there were a lot of twists in this chapter, huh? I know, I hate doing this to poor Rick. But I just felt there had to be some morbidness thrown into the story. Yes, Shaun did love someone. But who?


	10. Chapter 10

Broken

A/N ReviewReviewReviewReviewRevi ewReviewReviewReview! oo

Disclaimer: Don't own Smash Bros. Middle finger to the president of Nintendo.

Shaun's PoV

Samus had a look of shock on her face. "Wait, but you said you never loved." "Well that was a lie, you'll come to know that I lie quite a bit." Samus then said, "Well, who was it?" "Her name was Rose, I didn't know her last name. I met her when me and my friends were sitting in this empty gravel lot. She was so beautiful when she walked up to us and smiled that adorable smile and asked what we were doing." I breathed a sigh and continued. "She had gorgeus auburn hair and had the most adorable hazel eyes. We were 10 at the time, so I was cynical Shaun. But I still felt emotions for this girl. I had asked her out and she said yes and after that we dated for about six months. She put me out of my cynical behavior and made me more optimistic about life. I loved her, but the government didn't. They wanted everyone to suffer and not be happy. So one time, when we were on a date," I became panicky and my breathing became faster and more ragged. "The government came in and brutally slaughtered everyone including her. I barely escaped in time. That was what permanently broke me, my father beating me and never showing me love, and then my true love being killed by _them_." Samus looked at me with empathy and sorrow, and most likely with an effort to change the subject she asked, "So why are you here, do you have a match? No wait, newcomers can't have matches until a week has passed. So why are you training now?" I looked at her with a look of annoyance. "Because your 'boyfriend' wants to beat me to death for saying I loved you." I looked at Samus and I immediately knew she understood. "So you met Falcon?" "Yep, not that I wanted to. I was looking for help right after I told you... you know." Right as I was about to continue, Blake burst through the door, tears in his eyes. "Shaun you gotta come quick, Rick's dead! He killed himself!"

Rick's PoV

I was just laying there, basically entrapped in a world of sadness and regret. I wished Fox didn't have to leave. 'God I must be the biggest asshole in the world.' The only thing that could console me was that I still had Peach. To love and to care for for the rest of my life. And she loved me back. She would nurse my wounds and fill the hole that my parents left empty when they died. Boy was I wrong. As I was drifting off to sleep when suddenly, Peach burst through the door and stormed into the room. "YOU BASTARD! How could you do this to me?!" I didn't understand at all what she was talking about. "You killed Bowser you son of a bitch! I loved him!" I was still confused. Peach loved Bowser? Now that just didn't seem right, she loved me... didn't she? "Because of your stupid prank, Fox killed him and now I've lost my true love! I was only using you to make Bowser jealous so he'd come right back to me and you RUINED EVERYTHING!" She then ran out of the room crying. I just laid there. I didn't cry, for sometimes there were periods where people are just too sad to cry. All those years ago, after everything had sunken in about my parents dying, I felt the same way. Peach leaving me was it, I had no way out. I would kill myself and join my parents in Heaven. I would probably miss the guys, but they could live without me. But first I had to write a note. I pulled out a pad and pen and wrote,

"Dear Shaun, Blake, Jason, and Peter,  
>I'm sorry, but I must do this. I just can't go on living anymore with such constant heartbreak and pain. I hope you don't hate me for this, and I wish you the best of luck in the future.<br>Sincerely, Rick"

I then got out my Desert Eagle and pointed it towards my head. Soon I would join my loving family. I held my breath for a couple seconds and I then pulled the trigger. At first I saw darkness, then I saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel. I knew what this meant, so I ran towards the end, joining my family in peace and harmony. Forever.

Peter's PoV

I stared at the curtain Rick pulled in front of me because he didn't want to hear what we had to say. I honestly was pissed that Rick wouldn't even listen to our plan, but I decided to let it pass. He would find out what it was soon enough. I was about to doze off when suddenly, some woman in a pink dress burst in the room, yelling at Rick about this guy and another guy killing him or something and left. I knew that, for whatever reason, Rick was shattered. I wanted to help him so badly, but I had no idea how I'd be able to. I then dozed off to a dreamless slumber, at least, for a while. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot right next to me. I shot out of bed like a rocket, only to discover the greusome scene. I had seen worse than this, but knowing that it was my buddy, it sickened me. I collapsed on my knees and vomited on the floor. I knew I had to get somebody. Knowing Blake's room was closest to the infirmary of the four men, I went there first. "BLAKE! BLAKE! Get up! Rick killed himself!" Blake looked at me from his bed, shocked and even a little embarassed. It was then I noticed a girl in his bed with him, but I didn't care at the moment. "You gotta tell all the guys. QUICK!"

Blake's PoV

After being with Zelda, I went into my room and started to read a book. After a while, I became thirsty, so I was about to head down to the cafeteria to get some beer. But as I was walking by Zelda's room, I heard a very loud commotion. I knocked three times, but there was no answer. I yelled for Zelda, but there was no answer. I tried to break the door down then, but for some reason the door wouldn't budge. I then ran down to the cafeteria to see if there was something to break the door down with. After a while of looking, I discovered that I was being watched. The person had blue hair and had a cape of some sort. Him and I looked at each other for a long while, waiting for the other to talk first. After a while, he left. 'Weirdo,' I thought to myself. I kept looking around until I found my shotgun. I must've left it in there. I then sprinted towards Zelda's room and blew the lock off the door. But I soon realized that it was useless anyway, as the commotion had stopped and the door was unlocked. I opened the door only to find a bloody, beaten, and crying Zelda. I was both crushed and infuriated; somebody was going to get their ass kicked for hurting Zelda. I instantly ran over to her and tried to comfort her. She looked up at me and had a sad smile on her face. I held her for about a minute before I asked her, "Who did this to you?" Zelda just shook her head. She must've been afraid of whoever did this. I knew I had to get to the bottom of this. "Zelda please tell me. Trust me I won't let him hurt you again." Zelda then said silently, "Ganondorf." I almost slapped my forehead in anger at this. Of course it was Ganondorf, he was a villain and wanted to kill Zelda, who else would it be? Zelda then continued to say that if it weren't for me knocking at her door and yelling for her, she would be dead. I looked at her and wondered if I should leave Zelda for a bit and beat Ganondorf to the point of near death or stay and comfort her. But I decided that the best thing to do would be to just comfort Zelda for now. I could kill Ganondorf later. I then picked her up and carried her to the bed. I laid her down, tucked her in, and crawled in next to her. After about 30 minutes of sleep, Peter burst into my room yelling at the top of his lungs, "BLAKE! BLAKE! Get up! Rick killed himself!" I looked at Zelda, who was looking at me, shocked. "You gotta tell all the guys. QUICK!"

A/N )_= I know, more sadness, but don't worry, Peach'll get what's coming to her in the next chapter. Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Funeral

A/N This chapter is during Rick's funeral, so if you liked Rick then you probably shouldn't read this chapter. This chapter won't be in anyone's PoV. Just told in the 3rd person. REVIEW PEOPLE! Or read my two other stories I'm writing.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN SMASH BROS!

All four of the men along with all of the smashers were gathered around Rick's grave. Master Hand was at the podium speaking of how he didn't know Rick, but he knew he was a good person. Shaun looked at the other three men next to him to see that they were sobbing in misery and sadness. Though Shaun wasn't crying at all. And it almost made him hate himself for the fact that he didn't even cry when his friend killed himself. Soon, Master Hand was finished and asked if anyone else would like to come up to the podium. Blake then called hesitantly, "I'll go up!" Blake took small steps up to the podium and looked out at the crowd. Then, he began to speak. "I don't know why Rick killed himself. I don't know how long he'd felt like this. But one thing I do know... is that Richard Michael Sanchez was one of the nicest, most awesome people I've ever known." Blake then broke down crying, left the podium, and took his spot next to the other three. Shaun then reluctantly said that he would like to go up. Shaun got up to the podium and looked with his normally lazy, careless eyes that, at the time, were filled with forced sadness and slight anger and began to speak. "Rick was a great person. A smart one as well. But for some reason, he killed himself. I have no FUCKING clue why he did it." Shaun was beginning to break down. "But I hope that he's happy, wherever he may be." Shaun then started to cry, which rarely happened, and took his spot next to the other two. This actually relieved Shaun that he was crying. He still had some humanity left. Peter then said that he wanted to go up, and added that he knew why Rick killed himself. He walked up to the podium with bloodshot eyes from crying. "Rick. I loved him like a brother. Because that's what the five of us were... brothers. But Rick ended his life, which I'll never forget hearing the gunshot that ended it all. But I may know why he killed himself." The crowd, including the other three men, perked their heads up at this. "About a minute before it happened, some blonde woman in a pink dress burst into the hospital room he was in and screamed at him that he killed this guy named Bowser. She also said that she was just using him to make Bowser jealous. And about a minute after she left... then." The entire crowd, especially the three men, began to look around for Princess Peach, the woman who killed one of the liberators of Hantora. But she was nowhere to be found.

Soon, the funeral was over, leaving only the four men. They all stared at the soil which layed on top of their friend's coffin. Shaun was the first to speak, "Fucking bitch Peach. I should've know she was no good, hanging out with those two plumbers." Suddenly, Shaun's watch alarm beeped. "Dammit, my fight with Captain Falcon. I gotta go." Peter then spoke up. "What, you're just gonna leave? Heh, I knew you wouldn't care. You hate all of us don't you? We're all just expendable things that're just helping you get revenge on Kronos for what he did to you!" Shaun halted himself after hearing those words. He then grumbled under his breath, "Never, ever mention Rose. EVER!" Peter knew that Shaun was pissed, but that's what he wanted. "What, your 'true love'?" Blake and Jason were looking at Peter in shock. They knew what heights Shaun would go to to get revenge, but apparently Peter didn't. Shaun turned to Peter, pulled out his gun, and pointed it at his head. "Don't think I won't do it. Don't think I won't blow your brains out 'cause I know damn well that that coffin's big enough for two people." Peter looked at Shaun, seemingly unfazed. "Oh really, you're going to kill me? Another one of your soldiers? Go ahead; pull the trigger. Kill me where I stand." Shaun was just about to grant Peter's wish when suddenly, Samus came up from behind Shaun and took the gun out of his hand. Shaun looked at Samus with a look of anger and surprise. Samus then said, "You guys shouldn't be fighting. Your friend is dead, sure, but that doesn't mean you should fight amongst yourselves. What would Rick think about this?" The two men all realized what they were doing, Rick wouldn't want them fighting. Both men looked at Samus. Shaun then said, "Samus, tell Falcon I'll fight him tomorrow." Samus nodded, activated her power suit, and ran back towards the mansion. Shaun looked at Peter, still slightly angry at Peter's mentioning of _her._

It was 2:00 PM when the men decided to walk back to the mansion. But before they did, a strange man with a cloth wrapped around his face dropped down from a tree. He had a strange symbol on the front of his shirt and had piercing red eyes. But, in a flash of magic, the man transformed into Princess Zelda. Blake was astonished at this and walked over to Zelda. In return, Zelda hugged Blake as hard as she could. Blake then buried his face in her shoulder and began to cry. Shaun and the rest of the guys looked at Zelda, who gave a sad smile back. Shaun didn't know what would come next, he didn't know if they stood a chance as a rebellion anymore. He just didn't know. But then he did know. PEACH! Shaun instantly turned towards the mansion and ran in a fit of rage. He would get his revenge.

A/N I know, Peach didn't get it in this chapter. But in the next one she will, don't you worry about that. REVIEW THIS STORY AND GET A FREE KNIFE! OK, JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE KNIFE PART, BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!


	12. Chapter 12

Confrontation

A/N Well, here's chapter 12, the big confrontation between Shaun and Peach. What'll happen? Well read on to find out! And I really want you to review also. Seriously people, just review; it's not that hard, just press the review button and say, "Nice story" or "Needs improvement", that's all. But also, sorry if you have trouble following along with this story with all the different PoV's. But now I'm just doing it in the third person, so keep that in mind. And also, last thing, I'm going to finally start a story on Fiction Press involving the OC's in this story. If you want to look for it, it's titled "Rebels", but I might change the title to something better. Also, I've been editing and revising all of the chapters, but the later chapters may be very similar to what they were before, so you probably don't have to reread anything after chapter 3. oo

Disclaimer: I donut own Smash Bros. I mean... well, you know what I mean.

Shaun stormed down the hall, looking at each door to see if Peach's name was on any of them. Finally, he found the room he was looking for. Peach was certainly going to get it for killing Rick. Shaun'd see to that. He kicked the door down and stormed into the room to find a guilt-ridden Peach. Shaun stomped over to her and looked down at her with a look of shock and rage. Peach looked up to see Shaun's face. She instantly cowered and begged him not to kill her. Shaun asked Peach furiously, "Why'd you do it?! Being his girlfriend you had to know how unstable he was! Yet you just used him! I don't believe you." Peach then began to cry and yelled, "I know! He was unstable and he was fragile. Of course he'd react like he did, after what happened to his parents." Shaun's eyes widened at those words. He asked Peach, "What happened to his parents?" Peach then told Shaun the whole story about the fire and RIck's parents dying. Shaun then realized how stupid he'd been all these years by not asking Rick what happened to his family. Now it was too late. "I'm so sorry," Peach said. "I should've known what he'd do if I told him what I was really after, but I just did it anyway." Shaun didn't know whether to continue yelling at Peach or to forgive her. But none of those options were available once Blake ran into the room. "Shaun," he called in a panic. "Don't do this. Sure she killed Rick but that doesn't-" Blake then stopped talking once he realized Shaun wasn't in the process of killing Peach like he'd expected. "Oh... nevermind." Blake then left the room. Shaun looked down at the crying wreck that was Princess Peach and decided she wasn't worth yelling at. Shaun then left the room as well.

Shaun and Blake then met up in the hallway outside Peach's room. "So what're you gonna do then," Shaun asked uninterestedly. Blake looked at Shaun for a minute before replying, "I don't know, but I'm probably going to go see Zelda for a bit." "You've been hanging out with her an awful lot. You getting serious with this girl?" "Maybe. I don't know. I mean, we can't really be together of course, we both have things we need to do. She has to run a country and I have to... well, you know. But I just don't want to lose her. I mean, at first I thought that this was a simple romance, but now I know that it's something more. I love her Shaun!" Shaun looked at Blake sadly. He wasn't quite sure what to say about this whole situation. But Shaun then found a solution that may hurt himself and the rebellion, but would probably make Blake happier than he'd ever been. "Blake. If you really are in love with Zelda... then... I won't stop you from being with her." Blake looked at Shaun with a blank expression on his face. But then Blake's face donned a smile and he hugged Shaun with all his strength. "Thank you so much Shaun. But you really think you guys can go on without me?" Shaun looked at Blake and said, "Don't worry. Soon more people will join the rebellion. Then more will come, and more, and more. Until we can finally take down the government. So you really don't... have to stay with us if you don't want to." Blake then began to actually cry tears of joy and hugged Shaun even harder. Then, after a while, Blake released his grip on Shaun and ran to Zelda's room to tell her of the great news. Shaun let out a small chuckle and was about to walk back to his room when, suddenly, a figure jumped down from the ceiling. Shaun readied himself for a fight, thinking it was Captain Falcon, who was still mad at Shaun for postponing their fight. But it wasn't. It was Samus.

Shaun looked at her for a while before growing curious as to why she was there. "Samus, what're you doing here? Did... did you hear me talking to Blake?" Samus continued to look at Shaun before finally speaking. "You... you let him leave. You weren't thinking of yourself at all. You just wanted Blake to be happy." Samus then walked closer to Shaun and cupped one of his cheeks, making Shaun instantly blush. Samus then continued. "That was one of the most selfless acts I've ever seen in my life." What Samus did next surprised Shaun to no end. Samus leaned down, tenderly kissed Shaun on the lips, and left. Shaun instantly felt weak in the knees and almost collapsed. So Samus did love him back.

Blake sprinted as fast as he could to Zelda's room until bursting through her door. But to his surprise... it was empty. Blake looked around in a frenzy, trying to find out where Zelda went. He kept looking throughout the room until, finally, he found a note on Zelda's nightstand. He picked it up and began reading.

_Dearest Blake,_

_ I apologize that I couldn't give you a proper farewell, but I must depart from the Smash Mansion so Ganondorf can no longer get to me so easily. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you goodbye, but Link has already taken me back to my castle in Hyrule. I'll miss you and my heart will always belong to you._

_ Love,_

_ Princess Zelda_

Blake wasn't sure what to do anymore. He began to feel faint and stumbled until finally falling on his back and looking up at the ceiling. The love of his life had slipped through his fingers. Blake then began to cry. Only this time, it wasn't tears of joy; it was tears of misery. His feelings, though, only stayed on sadness for a while. Then it turned to anger. This was _his _fault. Blake then got up, got his gun, and marched off to Ganondorf's room. Revenge will be his.

A/N Will it? Well just wait until the next chapter and see. BTW, sorry for the short chapter, I just ran out of ideas and I wanted to get done with this chapter so I can continue my original fiction. And for the love of GOD people! REVIEW! I don't think I can say it enough. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWRE VIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Revenge

A/N Yep... here's chapter 13. The big 1-3. Oh, and thanks to Anon for reviewing, and I will take his advice to make my story better. You see? It not only helps my writing, but it helps your reading entertainment or something like that. But anyway... chapter 13 comin' up.

Disclaimer: Okay, really. Do you think that the president of Nintendo would actually write a story like this? Well if I was president, which I'm not, yes he would.

Blake stormed through the hall, gun in hand and tears in his eyes. He was going to kill Ganondorf. How dare he try to kill someone so innocent and sweet. Just for a bit of damn wisdom from that freakin' triforce thing or whatever he was after. Maybe that's what he needed, because he seriously lacked any wisdom if he thought pissing off Blake Connors was a good idea. But as soon as Blake got to the door, he saw a certain unintelligent man-child standing in front of him. "Blake, what are you doing?" "Umm, nothing Jason. Just uhh, giving Ganondorf his gun back." Blake then looked around nervously. Jason then said happily, "Okey-dokey then," and skipped off merrily. The rebel breathed a sigh of relief as his friend left his sight. He then began to think about the innocence of his friend. Blake then wondered if Jason had even experienced half of the feelings that the more intelligent rebel and the other three have. Blake shook his head and focused on the objective at hand. He turned toward the door with his gun ready. But right as he was about to kick the door in, the blue-haired man that he ran into a couple days ago was standing in front of him. 'Damn,' he thought angrily. This was just not his day. The blue-haired man finally spoke. "Whatever are you doing?" "None of your business, whoever you are," Blake snarled back. "For your information, my name is Prince Marth of Altea, and I do not appreciate your tone. Now what is it you're doing?" "Something that I have to do okay?" "If you don't tell me... I'll just have to find out the hard way." Blake eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, yeah? And what'd that be?" Marth then reached out one of his hands, raised it, and was about to knock on Ganondorf's door. Blake had a look of shock and amusement on his face. It took a lot of guts to even think about doing such a thing. But since the rebel couldn't let him ruin the plan, so he finally decided to confess. "Okay, okay, you win." Marth then lowered his hand, a victorious smirk on his face. "Very well. Tell me what you were doing then." Blake then took a deep breath and began to talk.

Shaun stumbled through the halls, still a little dazed from Samus' kiss. He finally got to his door and opened the door, revealing his room. But it was trashed. Everything was completely torn apart, thrown across the room, or even thrown out the window. Shaun looked around furiously, looking for clues as to who would do this. Although the answer was already clear to him. The bastard Captain Falcon broke into his room and trashed the place to get to Shaun. He then found a note on his bed.

Dear Fuckface,

If you don't leave my woman alone, things like this will be continuing... or worse.

Falcon

Shaun was extremely angry at this and even considered getting his gun and shooting him. But the blonde teen then calmed down and realized that he couldn't do that. He was in enough trouble as it was for beating the crap out of Snake. You'd think that that'd make Captain Falcon come to his senses. Apparently not. But he couldn't just let Captain Falcon do these kinds of things to him. He couldn't go to Master Hand, that'd make him seem like a snitch. But what else could he do? Shaun thought for a moment until finally coming to a good conclusion. He'd ask Blake for help. He was good in social situations, so maybe he could help Shaun. The blonde rebel then got up, walked out of his room, and started to look for Blake.

A/N Yea, sorry for the short chapter, just got writer's block and ran out of ideas for this chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Confrontation

A/N Okay, I know that I said this chapter will be longer, but it probably won't be. I've gotta say that I've written myself into a hell of a corner. But I'll see what I can do with this :S. Oh, and thanks to Halko for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I am not the president of Nintendo who gets billions upon billions of dollars a year off of lawsuits towards people who did not put this disclaimer in their story.

"And that's why I'm trying to kill Ganondorf. There, happy?" Marth looked at Blake with an intrigued look on his face. "Well that's quite a long story. But I suppose I shouldn't 'interfere' with someone else's personal life." Marth then winked at Blake, who wasn't quite sure what he meant. Of course the black-haired rebel didn't know of the Altean Prince's hatred towards Ganondorf as well, and Marth took the situation as the perfect opportunity to let somebody kill the King of Evil so he could be out of Marth's life forever and he wouldn't be in trouble. The Altean monarch then walked away, leaving Blake with so many questions. But he didn't have time to ask questions, he had to get his revenge and end this once and for all. The black-haired teen then readied his pistol and was just about to kick the door down when... Shaun walked up. This made Blake let out a loud groan. Today really wasn't his day. Shaun took notice of this immediately. "What's wrong Blake? Hey wait a second... why are you about to kick Ganondorf's door in?" Blake looked at the position he was in. He had one leg raised, ready to kick the door down and had his gun in his right hand aimed at the door. "Uhh. Well I... Zelda's gone. Okay?" Shaun stepped back in disbelief at Blake's sudden outburst. The blonde rebel then asked, "Why did she leave? Was there something wrong?" The black-haired teen looked at Shaun and pointed at the door. "I'm going to need a bit more than that." Tears then began to form in Blake's eyes. "This son of a bitch was trying to kill her. And she knew that she had to go back to Hyrule where it's safe. And you know why the fucker did it? Huh? For a bit of FUCKING WISDOM!" Shaun was beginning to feel a lot of sympathy for Blake. What was he going to do? One thing the blonde teen knew for sure he didn't want to happen was Blake taking the same path as Rick. "Now what am I going to do man? I've got nowhere to go," Blake said while sobbing. "Well... you could come back to the rebellion." "Dammit Shaun, the rebellion is no more. Okay? Now that Rick's dead, what're we going to do huh? Face it Shaun. We'll be lucky if we have a slim chance at defeating Kronos. But you know what? I'll be fine if it's a suicide mission. Because I have nothing left to live for!" The blonde rebel was very surprised at the black-haired rebel's amount of pain and sadness. Shaun was beginning to think about what Blake just said about the rebellion being pointless without Rick. Sure there may be more recruits. But Rick was the smartest person in Hantora by a long shot. There really was no chance of victory for the rebellion anymore without him.

Unfortunately, with all of the crying Blake was doing, it made Ganondorf open the door to his room. And upon seeing the black-haired rebel on the floor, crying, was enough to make the King of Evil start laughing hysterically. "Aw, what's the matter? Did Blake's little girlfriend leave him because she wanted to get away from him? Huh," Ganondorf asked mockingly. Blake began to feel anger boiling up in his chest as the Gerudo King continued to tease him about Zelda leaving until the black-haired teen had finally had enough. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and stabbed Ganondorf as hard as he could in the stomach. Blake then pistol-whipped The King of Evil so he fell back into his room. The black-haired rebel then leapt into the room and shut the door, where an obvious struggle could be heard, followed by the sound of about 10 gunshots. Shaun stood on the other side of the door in disbelief. He had no idea how aggresive Blake could be until then. The blonde teen then decided to leave the scene, hoping no one else saw what just happened.

Shaun walked through the hall back to his still messy bedroom. He then realized that he forgot to ask Blake what he should do about Captain Falcon. The blonde teen began to think about what he should do then since Blake was obviously busy. It was then that he discovered that he should take matters into his own hands and stand up to Captain Falcon. Shaun then got up and walked nonchalantly towards his rival's room.

As Shaun was walking, his mind wandered towards Samus. The blonde rebel wondered if the huntress was really someone he wanted like that. He'd thought his only chance at love was killed along with Rose that dreadful night. But there might still be a chance. And it was then that Shaun discovered that he may be in love with her. Maybe even a soulmate kind of love. But it was too late to think about love as the blonde teen reached Captain Falcon's door.

A/N I told you it would barely be that long. But don't worry... okay maybe worry a little bit, because next chapter might or might not be longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Banished

A/N Yes, I'm still alive. I've just had bad writers block and was very busy for the past... 5 months, but I'm still going to continue this story, so chapter 15 coming up!

Disclaimer: If I owned SSBB, then Shaun and the rest of the crew would be in it obviously.

Blake stared at the lifeless body before him, surprised that he just took down the proclaimed King of Evil. The black-haired teen had shot Ganondorf at least five times in the head in a relentless fury. Blake then got up and left the room, only to find something that made him nearly pass out. Master Hand was there, along with a few other smashers that had heard the commotion coming from Ganondorf's room. Immediately, the giant hand grabbed Blake and carried him to his office. Blake could tell right away that his stay at the Smash Mansion was about to have an abrupt end.

As soon as Master Hand sat Blake down in one of his office chairs, he started talking about how disappointed he was in him. The giant hand ranted on about how he had already cut the black-haired teen's friends some slack and how he was banned from the Smash Mansion. Blake, upon hearing of his banishment, decided to make a very bold gambit. "Uhh, Master Hand... could I maybe go to Hyrule instead of Hantora?" "Why do you want to go there," Master Hand replied curiously. "Because, uhh, Zelda and I are in love. And I want to be with her." The giant hand thought for a second before replying, "You'll have to ask Link first. He is supposed to protect Zelda." "Why can't _I_ just take care of her?." "Because only Link can defeat Ganon-... oh... right. Just go ask him and get the hell out of here!"

Once Shaun reached Captain Falcon's door, he began to think about what exactly he should do. Beating him up would only get the blonde rebel banished. Talking to him was impossible. Telling Master Hand on him would hurt Shaun's reputation and it wouldn't really do anything. Shaun then realized that there was nothing he could do against Captain Falcon. He let out a long sigh upon discovering this and turned to leave. But as soon as he did, Samus jumped down from the ceiling in front of him. Shaun was shocked for a few seconds before asking, "Do you just sit there in the ceiling waiting for me to do something?" The huntress let out a small chuckle at that and replied, "Actually, I wanted to know if... you maybe... um... wanted to go for a walk or something?"

It didn't take long for Shaun to reply enthusiastically and a little quizzically, "Uh... okay." But before they could do anything, Blake ran up to them and almost yelled out of happiness, "Hey, Shaun! Guess what! I've been banished!" The blonde teen stared at Blake for a bit before asking, "What? Why are you so happy if you're being banished? I mean, this is awful. Now we'll probably have to all leave so you don't end up dead in Hantora." "Shaun, don't worry. I asked Master Hand if I could go to Hyrule instead of Hantora and he said I just had to ask Link, and I'm pretty sure he'd let me go. So I just wanted to say goodbye, bro." Shaun looked at Blake with a look of happiness. "Well, that's great Blake. I'll miss you, man. I guess this may be the last time we ever see each other." "Well, you could visit sometime. I think that's allowed here." The two boys then hugged each other for about five seconds before Blake ran off to say goodbye to the other Hantorans. As the black-haired teen ran off, Shaun felt a tear start to fall. Samus then looked at him and said, "I still think that was a great thing you did for Blake by letting him be with Zelda. Well... shall we?" The blonde teen replied, "Sure."

A/N Yes, I know, more short chapters, but don't worry. I've got a lot of ideas for the next chapter so it should be pretty long.


End file.
